Cut My Heart
by mjaacw
Summary: Izaya actually injures Shizuo for once, he decides to take him in. Upon that Izaya discovers more and more about Shizuo... Some things are best unknown for once. Warning: Shizaya. Smuttity smut smut
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Shizuo x Izaya

Shizuo's POV-

Why does he always think he can mess with me? "AND WHY THE FUCK DOES HE ALWAYS GET AWAY WITH IT!" I yelled as he had just taken off running after he cut my vest, shirt, and pants, and broke my sunglasses… We argue, then fight, and then he gets away and SOME part of my clothing is unusable anymore.

"Damn flea…. My brother got me these clothes…." I mumbled but decided to let it go today since I didn't want to chase after him in torn clothes. So I went back to my apartment and when I got there, my brother was waiting for me when I walked in the door.

"Hello Nee-san." He greeted. "Eh? Kasuka? What are you doing here?..." A better thought would be how he got into my LOCKED apartment… He probably found out where I lived and just got another key. It's probably easy with all of the resources he has…

"I thought I'd visit you… Did you get into a fight again? What have I told you about that, it's bad for you to fight so much so stop it. Okay?" he said blankly. "B-But he's the one who always starts EVERYTHING!" I blurted out, trying not to lose my temper. "He always taunts me and goes after me first! Why do I have to-" He stopped me and repeated himself.

"Don't fight so much with Izaya. Got it Nee-san?" I stared at him and tried to resist fighting back. "Fine. I'll try." I stated coldly. "Good. Now I have to leave for a photo shoot but I'll be around again… Bye bye Nee-san." He said and walked out the door.

I lit a cigarette and sighed, trying not to let out my frustrations on my apartment… I laid down and stared up at my ceiling. Why does everything in my life have to suck?... Why does the flea always have to make things worse?

I ended up falling asleep and I didn't wake up until the next morning. I opened my eyes slowly and stretched, yawning and scratching my head. I decided to get dressed since I fell asleep in my torn up clothes and went outside for a walk.

I lit another cigarette and gave a sigh… Today seemed so quiet… I watched as the cars passed by and people crossed the street. It was actually turning out to be a decent day…

"Hey Shizu-chan~" Izaya called from behind me. I winced at his annoying voice and didn't turn around. "Beat it flea." I threatened. "Oh my Shizu-chan~ Grumpy today aren't we? ~" He chimed and walked up behind me.

"I don't want to fight today. So get the hell away from me….." I said scowling and started to walk away. "Oh~… Your scared? I never knew you to be such a chicken, Shi-zu-chan~" I stopped and tightened my fists. Just ignore him…. He's baiting you…. Don't fall for it…. Kasuka will get mad again…

"Hehe…. Ya'know Shizu-chan…" he paused and walked up right up behind me again. "I love it when you get mad~" he whispered in my ear and grabbed my ass. I jumped and turned around, about ready to hit him square in the face but then he stood up on his toes and kissed me.

I froze. This….. There's no way this is happening right now… Suddenly I felt a pain in my side and pushed him away. "Wh-What the fuck Izaya!" I snapped and swung at him. Of course I missed and he danced around like a 5 year old who had just gotten what he wanted for Christmas….. I looked down at my side and saw that a needle was there. I pulled it out and threw it on the ground, breaking it.

"What the hell did you give me." I growled. "Oh?~ That… Well I didn't actually think it wound work.~ I didn't know I could actually manage to stab you with something~" He taunted and twirled around. I was officially pissed. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck, squeezing tightly.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Gave. Me. NOW" I yelled and slammed him against a nearby wall. "Heh… Ugghh… Hahaha I love it w-when you're like this… Sh-Shizu-chan… -cough-cough-… but…" he paused and grabbed my arm tightly with one hand and held a knife to my neck with the other.

"I would let me go… If I were you…" he threatened. "HA! YOU THINK I'M SCARED OF YOU! Che! Gimme a break!" I shot back and squeezed harder on his neck, hearing his gasp for air. "Shi…zuo… S-Stop… Y-Your… Hurting me-uhhgnn…" he barely breathed and pressed the knife to my abdomen. I winced as the knife cut through my clothes and into my skin, going further and further. The pain was beginning to become noticeable and caused me to grit my teeth and loosen my grip. He pushed it farther and had the whole blade stab into me.

"Uhhgg… D-Damn it…" I breathed and released him. He fell to the ground and hunched over holding his neck, coughing and gasping. I held my stomach and looked down… I could see a lot of blood already oozing out of my wound…. It was pretty deep and I was starting to get dizzy. "Heh… Serves you right…" he sneered and walked up to me. "Not scared huh?..." He slashed at me again and cut my arm before I was able to avoid it. "Shit…. Ugghh…" I was starting to lose control of my body…

"That drug I gave you should start to have an effect on you by now…" he smirked and kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fall on my back and knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't move and I was gasping for air…. My mind was starting to get dark… I couldn't see straight…

"You're so pathetic Shizu-chan… Heh…" he bent down and tilted my head up, holding the knife to my throat. I winced as it cut into my skin again and Izaya laughed… "I could kill you right now ya'know… It would be so easy… But, I don't think I should right now~"

I glared at him and I said something but I don't remember what it was… His eyes widened and his expression was completely surprised… that was the last thing I remembered before I felt the cold darkness consume me… I knew this darkness all too well… Whenever I got injured really badly I would meet this darkness every single time… I hate it. I feel like I'll never see light again…. It scares me… I…. Somebody…. Help me….

-Every now and then I'd feel warmth on my forehead or cheek…. Or felt someone rustling my hair… it felt nice…. I was actually pretty calm for once. Then, suddenly there was this rush of cold air and I was in a room….. All of the lights were out and there was an eerie silence. "Hello?..." I said and it echoed through the small room.

Then, I heard Izaya's voice…. It didn't sound annoying like usual though. It sounded like he was in pain… I looked around and squinted my eyes in the dark room but I couldn't see anything, it was almost pitch black. I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and was starting to get worried.

I called Izaya's name over and over but he didn't respond.

_Why am I freaking out? It's just Izaya…._

I panicked and searched the room. I felt my way around and I didn't come across anything until I tripped over something on the floor. "Oww… Uhhnn…. What is this?..." I mumbled and felt around. I got a pain of shock as I realized that it was a person on the floor… Suddenly the room started smelling of blood and the room lit up with a dark red glow.

"Shi….zu…o… h-help… me…. Uhhnn…" My eyes widened in shock and saw Izaya lying on the floor…. bloody and barely able to speak. "I-Izaya?..." I said with fear in my voice and I noticed that the smell of blood grew stronger. I came over to him and held his head up, lingering over him.

_Why do I feel so much pain...?_

"Who did this? What happened?" I asked frantically. "Mmhhnnn…. I-I'm… sor..ry… Sh-Shizu…ch-an… I… can't…" he stopped and his whole body went limp. Huh?... what's happening… this is all wrong.

"No…. Izaya…. Y-Your not dead….. you… Y-Your just messing with me…. T-this isn't r-real…." I said, my voice filled to the brim with panic and fear, hoping I was right.

_Why do I want to cry?….._

But he didn't move…. His body became colder and colder…. I could feel myself start to lose it. Why was I getting so upset? Why does he seem to mean so much to me?... I could feel a warm stream of tears on my face and I bent over him.

"Izaya… Izaya… uhhnn… Izaya…I-Izaya….." I cried helplessly, trying to bring him back. I looked up from my tears and noticed something else… there were more people…. People I knew… My brother…. Kanra….. Celty… Kida… everyone. I looked around in fear…. They were all covered in blood…. Dead.

No…. this isn't happening…. No… No…. NO! "NO DAMN IT!... " I cried through my tears. "Izaya! Wake up! Please! Nuhhh… Izaya!" I hugged his lifeless body and cried over him… I just kept calling his name over and over.

_Why is this happening?..._

….But then…. I heard something…. That was from somewhere else….-

"Shi-"….-"Shizu-"…..-"Shizuo! Oi Shizuo!" " Wake up!" …. My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly, breathing heavily and sweating. "Oi Shizuo… are you okay?"…. I looked around and I saw Izaya sitting next to me by my bed. "What…. Happened…." I asked with my voice unsteady.

"Heh… You tell me. I come in the room to check on you and you were sweating and tossing around, the next thing I know you're calling out my name and you started crying….." His voice trailed off and he looked away. "Huh?..." I questioned and I rubbed my eyes, only to find wet tears on my hands. "Oh….. Sorry…." I said and wiped the rest of them off with my shirt.

"It's fine but… what on earth were you dreaming about that would make you act this way?... Heh, I've never seen Shizu-chan cry before." He said with a small laugh. I looked down and avoided the question… "How did I get here?..." I asked trying to keep calm.

"Uhh… well after you passed out I decided to take care of you so I brought you to your apartment and you've been out for two days…" He said with a forced smile. "Huh… Oh yeah…. I remember saying something before I passed out but I don't remember what it was…." He got a slight blush on his face and looked away. "Oh, it's nothing important! Just some mindless jabber! Just like you, Hahaha…" I stared at him with a dull expression.

"Why….. did you decide to take care of me?..." I asked curiously. "O-Oh…. Well I didn't want to just leave you out in the open to die and I didn't feel like killing you yet so I decided to take care of you~" He chimed. I laughed slightly and went back to looking down…

"Hey…. Seriously though Shizu-chan…. What did you dream about?..." he got closer to me and listened. "I hate…. that darkness….." I mumbled. "What?" he asked, obviously confused but I went on. "It always leads to something bad…. Something scary…. Something that I don't want to happen…."

I could feel the tears building up again but I kept my head hung low. "Everyone…. You… My brother…. My friends… you all had died… in a bloody mess…. And I didn't know what to do… all I could do was hold you…. I-I couldn't bring you back….. I… I kept calling your name b-but you just kept getting cold…-" I hunched over and shivered as the tears returned and streamed down my face. I gripped the sheets tightly and felt the warm droplets hit the back of my hands.

"I had nobody left!... –sniff- a-all could do was cry…. I couldn't do anything!... uhhnn….. I was so scared…. I th-thought It was my fault!... I thought you were gone forever… I-I-" My eyes widened as I got cut off by Izaya hugging me. I just sat there and stared off into space, wide-eyed and had tears going down my face.

"It's okay now Shizuo…. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere…" He mumbled. I paused for a minute before breaking down and hung my head over his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "Uhhnn… -sniff- I-Izaya…. I-I'm sorry…." I sniffed and let go of him, but he didn't let go of me. I sat there and nudged at him, but he didn't let go…

"I-Izaya…?" He only hugged me tighter and hung his head. "I'm sorry Shizu-chan… but it scares me to see you like this for some reason. I don't know why… but it makes me sad…" He mumbled and then laughed slightly, "Don't think this changes anything though! Heh… I'm still gunna kill you one day!... I smiled slightly and put my hand on his back as he continued to hug me.

_Still the same old Izaya…. _I thought, strangely happy and drifted off to sleep, lying on Izaya's shoulder.

-I didn't dream about anything this time… just sleep and it was pretty nice considering I was exhausted. When I had woken up earlier I didn't even check on my injuries, I was just too distracted. I started to wake up again and opened my eyes slowly… my throat felt extremely dry and I decided to get out of bed and get some water. But when I tried to get up, I had a striking pain in my side and felt dizzy… _Oh yeah… I got stabbed…_ I remembered and wobbled a little. I managed to stand up fully and took a deep breath

"Okay… -huff-…" I took one step and thought I was good, but my feet buckled out from underneath me and I made a loud thud on the floor. "Oww….. uggghhh…." I held my side and winced as I tried to get back up. I heard footsteps and they were coming closer and closer until Izaya rushed into the room and come over to me. "Baka! What are you doing! You're supposed to be in bed!" he shot at me and helped me back on my bed.

"I… only wanted a drink of water…" I said with a forced smile and laughed slightly. "Gahhh! You could have hurt yourself! Do you know how worried I was! Ugghh, why didn't you ask me for help?" He snapped with his hands on his hips. "Uhhh… I-I didn't know you cared so much…hahaha…" I laughed, half nervous_. I thought he didn't give a damn about me?..._ I thought in confusion. _But then again…. There was earlier…. Wait- could he-….._

"Che! Well I do since it's my fault you're like this…." He said and drifted off. I looked up at him and he had a look of guilt on his face and I was getting really confused now… but somewhere… deep inside… It felt nice to know that he cared for me.

"Hey… uhh, Izaya-kun?... Could I have a glass of water? " I asked nicely with a warm smile. He looked up and blushed slightly, which I thought was odd, but cute at the same time. "M-Mmmm… y-yeah hold on…" He stuttered and went off to the kitchen. I sighed and my mind wandered…. Come to think of it…. What did I say before I passed out?... urrgg… I can't remember…. All I remember is Izaya's surprised face and then nothing. Did it have something to do with why he's taking care of me? Gahhhh…. I focused more as he walked back into the room and handed me then water. "Here" He mumbled and I took it from him thankfully.

"Hey, Izaya-kun…. I know I already asked but… What did I say before I passed out?..." I said and looked at him. He got a kind of irritated look and averted his eyes. "Why do you keep asking that?" He tightened his fists and sighed.

"Well… I'm wondering if it has anything to do with why you're looking after me." I said bluntly, starting to get irritated that he hasn't told me yet. "No… I don't want to. Heh, like I'd e-even remember… Baka." That's it.

I grabbed him by his shirt and glared at him. "What did I say." I growled. He only laughed and smirked. "What are ya gunna do about it? Force it out of me, Shizu-chan?" I tightened my grip and then I realized that this is EXACTLY what he wanted.

"Hmmm…. You know what- never mind…" I say with a slightly irritated smile and let go of him. He looked dumbfounded and speechless, in denial that his plan didn't work. I laughed and held my sides, "Hahahaha that l-look! It's priceless!"

He glared at me and pinned me to the bed, straddling my sides and holding a knife to my neck. "Better be careful Shizu-chan. My hand might slip." He threatened and I only smirked. "I'm already injured, hahahaha! Awwwhh, does the little flea not know what to do? Hahahahaha" He gritted his teeth and pulled the knife away.

"Fine! You wanna know what you said!..." He paused and looked away. "You… Said you… L-loved me…." My eyes widened and he blushed furiously. "What?... b-but I… HA, y-your just messing with me! There's… no way I would say that. Not to anybody…" I mumbled and trailed off.

"This is why I wasn't gunna tell you. You weren't gunna believe me and its stupid anyway… But you made me so frustrated and it just slipped out!" He said in frustration and put his knife away. "Hey Shizu-chan….. Ignore what I'm about to do okay? It's just a test…" I looked at him in confusion.

He leaned down slowly and met his lips with mine, ignoring my surprised reaction and slipping his tongue into my mouth. I blushed slightly and closed my eyes, feeling his warm tongue explore my mouth.

_He's….. a good kisser…._

I opened my mouth more and slipped my tongue into his mouth, kissing him back gently and putting my arms around him.

_Why…. Does this feel so strange?... I…_

"Sh-Shizu-chan….. Wha-are you doin…." Izaya mumbled and pulled away, blushing and wiped off his mouth.

_I… I think I….._

I pulled him back into me for a passionate kiss, feeling his heart race against my chest. He gradually gave up and melted into the kiss, meeting his tongue with mine once again.

_I-I….. Really do…. I…..I'm…._

"I'm… I really think I'm in love with you….. Izaya-kun…." I say and break apart from the kiss. His eyes widened and he blushed more, not knowing what to say. "Sh-Shi-zu-chan…. Wh-what are you saying…. Y-your acting weird…." He mumbled and sat up.

"Izaya…. I'm s-serious…. I… I think I love you….." I said desperately and grabbed his arm. He faced me and smirked.

_What….why is he…._

"That's all I needed to hear. I didn't think you actually meant it and I didn't know I was going to be this embarrassed…. But whatever~ I got what I wanted~" He chimed. "Wait-Wh-What!" I stuttered and was about to hit him until he leaned back down and lifted up my shirt, kissing my chest and going down farther, tugging at my pants.

"This should be fun, Shizu-chan~" He said with a smile. "Wha- S-So you mean all of this was an act!" I snapped and blushed. "Yup~ Good job Shizu-chan~ I didn't think you were that smart…" I tightened my fists and was about to hit him again but I got stopped and moaned slightly as he rubbed my member through my pants. "Oh my Shizu-chan….. Your hard." He taunted and rubbed harder. "Uhhnn…. Sh-Shut up…" I blushed and looked away.

Izaya's POV-

_Shizu-chan Is so cute~…_

_How was it? Tell me how you liked it!^^ I should be writing a second chapter and it'll be pretty… uhh…. "Nice" hehe…. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Shizuo x Izaya

Izaya's POV-

_Shizu-chan is so cute~_

I stared down at him as he slept. It might seem odd but I think Shizu-chan is the most _interesting_ human I've come across~ His insane strength, mind busting temper, soft heart, all of it is absolutely fascinating to me. We could've had some fun…. But poor Shizu-chan's injury bled through and he got so tired he passed put. Right when it was starting to get good too…. I wouldn't blame him though. Even someone as tough as Shizuo Heiwajima couldn't be 'fine' with an injury like this after 2-3 days.

I watched his chest rise and fall peacefully and his calm face brush against the bed sheets as he stirred slightly….. It made me want to mess him up. Get his blood boiling…. Temper raging… Have him fall into every single one of my traps. But….

"_I… Lo-ve you… I-Izaya….." _Shizuo murmured before he passed out.

I would've just killed him but… Something in my insane mind told me not to. To keep him with me and have him all to myself.

_Wait-… Isn't that called love?... NO. Impossible. _

That's what lead me to kissing Shizu-chan and our 'almost' sex encounter… I sighed and blushed as I thought of the situation I was in about an hour ago…. I always lose my cool with Shizu-chan. Che- I can't even think about having sex with him without blushing…. I hate it that I can't act normal and terrorize him like I used to! Ever since he said he loved me things have been different!

Wait- I can get things back to the way they were if I can get him to not love me right? Yeah… I can get him back to chasing me and being angry all the time if I have him stop loving me! But….. I… have to break his heart… Even I'm not that heartless… right? I thought as he stirred beside me and opened his eyes.

"I-Iza…ya?..." He mumbled and sat up. "Ah, awake already Shizu-chan?" I said playfully and smirked. He looked at me with irritation and confusion until he realized what happened earlier, and blushed.

"I-I thought you were going to leave?... I can take care of myself now….." He muttered and looked away. "Oh? Are you still mad about before when I tricked you? Poor Shizu-chan~"

He swung at me suddenly and attempted to hide his blush. I dodged it easily as he fell on the floor, groaning in pain as he held his side. "Ha! Your nowhere near recovered Shizu-cha-" I got cut off by him grabbing my leg and pulling it, making me land on top of Shizuo on the floor. "Don't call me that." He threatened as I laughed. "You're so funny Shi-zu-chan~"

He gritted his teeth and stood up shakily. "F-Fuck you Izaya… I don't need your help anymore…. I feel better already!" I looked at him sarcastically and smirked more.

_Nows my chance…_

"Baka Shizu-chan~ I'm helping you whether you like it or not~ You're too stupid to do anything by yourself!" I laughed and kept going. "You'll probably trouble your stupid brother by begging him to take care of you~" I taunted as he picked me up by shirt, shooting daggers at me.

"Shut up. I don't need a worthless flea like you taking care of me…. Why don't you go back to selling yourself and stay away from me." My eyes widened and in one move he dropped me, covering his mouth.

_What?... I thought he was in love with me?..._

"Wh-What?... You…. H-How do you k-know about th-that?..." I asked in disbelief. "…Your so irritating it drives me insane!... Why…. Why did I fall in love with you…?" He mumbled and looked away. "O-Oi! H-How did you find out a-about that?" I asked again, more frantic this time.

"Tom. One of his friends was bragging about how he fucked you like a whore….." He paused and looked down. "He was saying how you'd fuck anybody as long as you got what you wanted." My eyes widened more as they watered up slightly. "N-No…. Nobody…. Was supposed to find o-out about th-that…" I backed up brought my hands up to my face.

_This can't be happening….What am I going to do?..._

"You're just using me," I look up to see him glaring at me with a pained expression. "Wha- no Shizu-chan I'm not! I swea-"

"You just want to have sex with me and then throw me away, like all the other people you fucked…Right?" I shook my head and looked down. "No….It's not like that! Shizu-chan I-" He interrupted, throwing me on the bed and ripping my shirt off while he pulled down both of our pants with the other hand. "S-stop Shizu-chan! D-Don't! Stop it!" I went to hit him but he grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head, tying them together with his belt and smirked coldly.

"This is what you wanted right? I'll give it to you…And then you'll leave me alone for good, right? Heh…" He stopped and turned his head away for a minute before he went back to work and kissed my chest, licking all the way up to my nipple and biting down. I moaned and tried to get away, but I was defenseless against his insane strength.

"S-stop that Shizuo! P-please!...I-I don't want-" He licked all the way down to my underwear and pulled them off to reveal my now hard member. He didn't hesitate a second as he put it in his mouth, taking all of me in and sucking roughly. "A-Ahh…Sh-Shizu-ch-an! D-Don't uhhn…"

_No…this isn't what I wanted…Stop Shizuo..I-If you do this I'll break…_

"Heh…You're used to this, right? So I don't need to loosen you up first, right?" He growled, pulling away and spreading my legs apart. He took his underwear off and positioned himself in front of me, looking down at me with a new expression that I didn't recognize…..

_He probably didn't want to do this…He looked so sad and angry but at the same time …Hurt._

"S-Shizuo s-stop it…please! I'm begging you-" He stopped me suddenly by pushing his hard member inside of me without warning. I cried out in pain and felt warm tears run down my face. "Ahhh….. Shizuo s-stop….It hurts…Nuuhhh…" He moved in and out of me roughly without mercy, causing wave after wave of pain and pleasure.

"Why should I? It's what you wanted right? Just use me like this and then get rid of me?...Che…" He thrust into me faster and harder, making me moan loudly. "P-please S-Shizu-ahhhh!... Stop….I-I'm going to- uhhhn" I arched my back and released on my stomach, moaning loudly. Shizuo thrust deeply into me a few more times before he shivered and released inside of me…

"Sh-Shizu-chan…Ah-" He didn't stop there though, he picked up his pace again and slid in and out of me even faster, causing me to gasp and claw at his chest with my bound hands. "Stop Sh-Shizuo!...N-No more- nuhhh…I-It hurts…" More warm tears trickled down my face but he ignored my pleas and kept going.

"Im going t-to give you your fill….I-Izaya-kun…" He huffed and spread my legs apart even more. I could feel a warm liquid slide down my thighs and I didn't need to look to know it was blood. "N-no…Stop Shizuo…Ahh..please…" I moaned a few more times before Shizuo released inside of me again. We both panted heavily as he slid out of me.

"Th-There….Now get out…." He mumbled and looked away. "No, I can't!…M-My hands are bound….A-and I'm so tired…." I said pathetically and turned onto my side. He growled at me and leaned over, untying my hands. "There." He got up and put the rest of his clothes on, not looking at me once. "When I come back at 6:00 P.M. you better be gone or else I'll beat you to a pulp…" He said grimly and got his coat and shoes on. "W-wait…Shizu-chan d-don't g-go…" He didn't turn around as he slammed the door behind him. I stared off into space…. thinking over everything.

_This is what I wanted right? To break his heart and then everything would go back to normal…. But….. I didn't want it to be like this….. This way of doing things is… wrong. _

I got up slowly and winced at the pain in my backside. I took a deep breath before I stood up and balanced myself on nearby objects, making my way to the bathroom. I almost fell a couple of times but successfully made it and turned on the bath.

_I need to sit and think some more….. Besides I'm filthy…._

I looked at the time and Shizuo wasn't supposed to be back for at least 3 hours; I had time to take a nice bath and sooth my aching ass. He's so strong it's not even funny when it comes to this….. I slipped off my clothes and went into the warm water once it was ready and I closed my eyes.

_What am I going to do?... I… I need to explain myself to Shizu-chan…._

I was thinking about all the different things I could do to get his trust back when I fell asleep in the luke-warm water. I didn't really have any dreams while I was resting but when I woke up it was 8:00pm. "Wh-Wh-at?..." I shivered and realized the water was freezing. "C-C-Crap….. I-I have t-t-to get o-out before Sh-Shizu-chan c-comes back…"

Wait. Wasn't he supposed to be back 2 hours ago?... I drained the water and got my clothes on slowly because I was still freezing and wrinkly from being in the bath for 5 hours….. I came out of the bathroom and dove underneath the covers of his bed, instantly becoming warmer.

_Why isn't he back yet?..._

I was starting to get more and more worried when I heard footsteps close by his door. It opened and closed quietly and then I heard a big thump on the floor. I rushed over to the door only to see Shizu-chan panting and sweating, covered in bruises and cuts.

"Wh-What happened Shizu-chan!" I asked in fear as I helped him to his bed. "What…. –cough-cough- a-are you still doing here?..." He breathed and I set him down. "I-I took a bath and fell asleep for a bit and when I saw you weren't home I just decided to wait for you….." I mumbled and trailed off. "Che… Get out…." He huffed and pushed me away. "No! Shizu-chan please believe me I wasn't just using you!... I…. M-My feelings for you are real…. I swear…. I-I didn't want to believe it at first so I was just messing around. But now…. I really do love you Shizuo!..." I shouted and blushed.

He looked dumfounded and speechless. "How…..am I supposed to believe that now... when you've slept around with so many people just to get information?... I… really don't think I can be around that. I don't want my heart broken again…. Not again…." He said and looked away.

_Again?... But I thought Shizuo didn't have any relationships?..._

I looked him over and noticed his wound bled through again. "Oi…. I didn't know you ever had a previous relationship….. and what happened to you?..." I said trying to not pay attention to what he said about me leaving.

"Oh…. I had to fight off about 70 people because they somehow found out I had an almost fatal injury and wasn't fully recovered…." He sighed and shot me a glare. "I know it probably wasn't you but I don't want you taking care of me. Just get out…" I felt a pain go through my chest but nodded sadly and left his apartment, holding back the urge to just ignore him and stay anyway.

As soon as I got home I got on my laptop and got on the Dollars. I needed to find out info on Shizuo, I'm an information broker so it's what I do. I logged on as Lolcookies, switching it up from Kanra, and entered a random group. Sure enough they were talking about Shizu-chan….

Lolcookies: Yo~

Miku: Hiiii~~

Groupie: Hello

Kix: Sup

Nyan: Welcome^^

Groupie: So anyway, did you hear about Shizuo Heiwajima today?

Kix: Yeah! He beat up like sooooo many guys!

Miku: Well wasn't it because they all ganged up on him? Serves them right!

Nyan: I heard that it's because somebody saw Shizuo get injured while fighting with Izaya….

Lolcookies: Really? Does that mean that there's someone after Shizuo?

Kix: Yeah that's what I heard….. I wonder who it is….

Groupie: Haha well whoever it is, there in for a smack down!

Nyan: Totally!

Miku: I bet Izaya already knows who it is! He knows like everything!

Lolcookies: Well more like almost anything if you ask me.^^ Sorry guys I got to go, bye~

Kix: See ya!

Groupie: Bye

Nyan: Bye bye~

Miku: Laters^^

-Lolcookies logged out-

So….. There's someone after Shizuo…. Looks like I'll have to do some up and personal work… I shut my laptop after finding out where Shizu-chan was earlier and headed out, determined to find out who this person is. They have to be in Ikebukuro that's for sure… and they have to have some kind of grudge against Shizu-chan…

I walked to the bar from where the brawl was earlier and put my hood up, trying to blend in. I walked over to the nearest seat and listened, seeing if anybody here was involved. "Hey…. Didn't the boss say if we didn't get the job done he'd kill us?" A short, burley man said. "Yeah…. But we have a good relationship to him so he wouldn't do that…." The blonde sitting next to him said.

_Boss?... Did I find them already? Lucky day…._

"Hey boys….." I said slyly and they both turned around to look at me. "My my…..What a pretty boy…..What can we help you with, Precious." The short one said, looking me up and down.

_Ewww….No way in hell dude….But still…Maybe I can use this to my advantage._

"You guys know anything about what happened to Shizuo Heiwajima? I…..I would really like to know. ~" I asked seductively, walking towards them. They both looked at each other and back to me again. "Yeah…..We'd love to tell you…. You know…..If you give us something in return." The blonde haired guy added, running his hands down my backside.

_Don't hit him. Don't hit him. Don't hit him….._

"Okay, where would some handsome men such as yourselves prefer to go~?" I giggled as they pointed to the bathroom. I simply nodded and faked a smile, luring them into my trap as we headed towards the bathroom.

_They want to do it in the bathroom? …These guys are soooo gross…_

I swiftly did a quick scan of the one man bathroom, planning out for the worst case scenario. I smoothly took off my jacket, watching the men in front of me lick their chapped lips.

_I'll kill them….._

The shorter brunette came up behind me as he slowly undid his belt.

_I have to end this… I can't do this…_

I slyly slipped past them to the door and locked it, flicking out my knife. "Tell me what I want to know before I slit your throats open." I growled. "L-look….W-we don't know much….." The taller blonde piqued, as I let out a sigh. "Fine…But why were you guys talking about how your boss was going to kill you since you didn't take care of Shizuo?" I sighed, "Look…I really don't want to get blood all over my brand new clothes, so make it fast before I kill you out of irritation." I threatened, holding my knife closer to the shorter brunette's stubby neck.

"O-okay okay! Our boss has a huge grudge against Shizuo and wants to make him pay…..H-he wanted us to torture and kill him!" He whimpered as I laughed hysterically. "It'll take a lot more than you two to even put a scratch on Shizu-chan…What's your boss's name?" I asked pressing the knife deeper into his skin. "I-Ichiro M-Muraki!.." That fat man squealed as I took the knife away from his neck. "Thank you gentlemen! I won't have to kill you, I'm pretty sure your boss will do that for me. ~" I smirked, grabbing my jacket off the cool tiles and unlocking the door, leaving them speechless behind me.

_Ichiro Muraki… He went to Ikebukuro High and currently lives alone in a one floor apartment. He is very smart and has lots of connections and on top of that he's a pro with computers. People often go to him to get rid of someone… How could I not know him?_

I walked out of the bar and headed back to my apartment to search him up and find his address. I finally got to my house and went to unlock the door, but strangely it was already unlocked and I hesitated to open it. There's either A, somebody snuck into my house, stole things and left. Or B, somebody snuck into my house and is waiting in there to ambush me…

I took a deep breath before I entered and all of the lights were turned off. I went to flick on the living room light when I saw something out of the corner of my eye and ducked, barley missing the object by inches as I threw a blade from my pocket in that general direction. I heard a loud shriek and a thud on the floor and quickly switched on the lights.

There were four guys and one was on the floor in agony with a blade in his abdomen. "What the fuck are you all doing in my house?" I growled as one of the four went to swing at me but I took another blade and sliced at his chest, swiftly moving around him only to meet with another man's fist in my stomach and I fell backwards, gasping for air.

_That knocked the wind out of me…. Ouch. That means their too strong for me but I have speed up on them…._

Another tried kicking me, but I stabbed his leg and he yelped, allowing me to get up. "Don't fuck with m-" Suddenly there was a fifth guy I didn't see hiding behind the curtains and he came up behind me, putting me in a choke hold.

_S-Shit….. I-I never was g-good with hand to hand fighting…._

I struggled around but he had a strong grip on me and I was starting to see specks of black in my vision. "Take this!" The man with the chest wound yelled from behind , kicking me sharply in the face. I coughed and wheezed, starting to lose conciseness. "D-Damn it….." I barely breathed and everything became dark.

I could feel my wrists burn occasionally and then became very cold, wanting the warmth of Shizu-chan…. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I saw all of the men who attacked me in my apartment and noticed they had made a circle around me. I tried to get up and kick their asses for what they did, but I realized that my hands and feet were bound together… On top of that I was completely naked. I tried to curl up, but it was a little hard considering my position.

Two of them were looking me up and down and the other three were crowded around a laptop they brought. On the screen there was a web chat open and there was a guy in a black hood, talking to them and telling them some sort of directions.

The man in the black hood looked over at me and then back at them, they all nodded their heads as one of them pulled out a cell phone. Suddenly the two men around me grabbed me by my hair and lifted me up on my knees, giving them a good view of me. "Heh….. Shizuo better take this bait…. Otherwise were screwed."

_Bait?... Wait! No they're going to try and lure Shizu-chan here! I have to stop them!_

I turned my head sharply and bit down on the man's hand, drawing blood and he backed up holding his hand. "Why you-" The other man next to me kicked me in the face, sending me backwards and spitting out blood. "H-Heh….. Y-You idiots wouldn't know what to do with Shizu-chan once you had him…. Haha you'll probably just beg like dogs to save your own skin…."

The five of them cussed at me and all of them accept the one with the cell phone came around me and started beating on me. My face, stomach, back, legs, everything that was out in the open, hurt. The guy who I stabbed in the leg grabbed my hair and I was forced up on my knees again and they got ready to take pictures. Right before they were about to, they all looked at each other and then smirked. "Let's teach this punk a lesson before we bait Shizuo…."

My eyes widened and the one holding my hair bent me over and forced my face to the ground. He snickered and took two fingers, forcing them into my entrance. "Ahh! N-No!" I said in fear and tensed up, trying to hold back tears of pain. "Heh what? Are you gunna beg like a dog just to save your own skin?" He taunted and added another finger.

_F-Fuck…. I-It hurts so much….. I c-cant cry out…._

I clenched my hands tightly and refused to make a sound, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of doing this. "I think we need to add something else…" one man said and licked his lips. The guy behind me nodded with a twisted smile and unzipped his pants. "N-No!... D-Don-" I protested but it was too late, he positioned himself and thrust into me.

I cried out and he moved in and out of my stretched entrance… faster and faster…. The others were snapping pictures and laughing, enjoying my pain….. The one thrusting into me moaned and released inside of me, pulling out suddenly and then putting me back on my knees. He held me there and I was panting and exhausted. The others took more pictures and then proceeded to send them…..

_No…. Shizuo….. Don't come here… I'm not important to you…. I'm not an important person…. Please, just don't come get me….._

_Well…. Even though it was sad it's the end, well until the next chapter anyway ;) I hope you all liked it and I'll get working on the exciting chapter 3! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Shizuo x Izaya

Shizuo's POV-

_Fuck….. Damn it all….. Why can I get him out of my head?….. He's a stupid louse who uses people… So, why can't I forget about him!_

I scratched my head and ruffled my hair, thinking intently about why I couldn't forget him. I was lying down on my bed and staring up at the ceiling with rings underneath my eyes. After I told him to beat it I felt so exhausted that I just collapsed on my bed and fell asleep for about 4 hours. I woke up to his sad, pitiful face lingering in my mind when I told him to leave.

"I. Hate. This." I muttered and turned over to see that surprisingly, my phone was lit up like a Christmas tree. I reached over groggily and sat up, taking it in my slightly cold hands and flipping it open.

I froze, almost dropping my phone. I couldn't believe what was all over my screen. I almost punched a hole in my wall so big I could say 'hey, how's it goin?' to my neighbors…

I immediately saw picture after picture of Izaya….. Naked…. Bound…. And beaten up. Worn out to the point he actually gave up…..

In one he was being held up by his hair and was on his knees, blood dripping from his mouth and he had a slight erection… He looked so lifeless and cold…. It made me want to vomit.

The next one had him with a pained expression and face to the ground… He had a man behind him showing him no mercy and I could see blood on the inside of Izaya's thighs….

More and more pictures began to look the same each and every time. They all had a defeated and pained Izaya…. He was being tortured by a group of sick bastards. I scrolled down more on the key pad and read the text on the very last picture.

-_This is your fault._

_If you want him back alive, you better come to his house within 24 hours or we kill him. _

_He feels good on the inside….. Like a smooth, hot, slippery velvet. LOL. _

_Don't keep us waiting…. We might get bored again._-

I stood up and gritted my teeth as I resisted the urge to throw my phone across the room. This is insane… Why would they use Izaya to get to me? Don't they know I hate him? Well….. not so much anymore but…..

_I have to go get him! I have to save him before they kill him….. I can't lose him. I…. I think I just love him too much to push him away anymore….. No matter what he does to me… I'll still love him. _

That's right…. I don't think he could do anything to make me stop loving him. Why didn't I realize it sooner before I sent him away…. And lead him to this situation…. If I didn't tell him to leave and if I had just given him a chance this wouldn't have happened.

I put together the rest of my resolve and headed out the door; almost sprinting towards Izaya's house. I had to get him quickly and see what the fuck was going on! I ran past multiple people and knocked them over, running full speed and fueled with the rage of an angry bull.

I. Was. Pissed. They think they could just mess with the person I care about most and get away with it! I almost stopped and smacked myself for such a thought but I had to admit it…. it was true… If anything were to happen to Izaya, I don't think I could-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Izaya's house lingering before me. I stared coldly at the dwelling as took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside cautiously. All of the lights were turned off and It was pitch black in the room once I shut the door. "OI! WHERE THE FUCK IS IZAYA!" I yelled in anger and the living room light suddenly flicked on, half way blinding me.

In front of me I emmideatly saw Izaya lying on the floor with wide eyes and I horrified look that made me want to tear the skin from these sick creeps' bones. "Sh-Shi-…zu-ch..an?..." he said with a shaky voice as I looked at him. I walked over to him and he was shivering, bearing cuts and burses along with being completely and utterly exhausted.

"Don't worry…. Everything's okay now alright?..." I said in a relaxing tone but he shook his head.

"Y-You shouldn't h-have come Shizuo….. l-leave before they-" he was cut off when a sharp crack went through the air and I stumbled backwards, away from Izaya. I rubbed my head and winced slightly as I found blood on my hand when I pulled it away from my throbbing wound look at it.

A man with a now bent steel pipe stood behind me and the other four stood all around me. "Our boss said you would come….. We're glad you did. We didn't want to have to deal with this prick any longer…" The main guy said and smirked, "We thought that would at least knock you out but, damn! Your tough!... looks like…." He paused and grabbed Izaya by his hair tightly, holding him up as he pulled a gun out of his jacket. "We'll just have to kill him or you…" He smirked and I looked down.

My vision was a little fuzzy and my eyes were dark with murderess intent. I had never had this feeling before…. My body felt so heavy and wobbly….. I could feel my rage just bubbling up more and more, bordering the rim of madness.

"Oh?... What's this?... Is the great Shizuo Heiwajima scared? Hahaha!" he laughed as I clenched my fists together. He pulled Izaya up more and I heard a small whimper resonate from him, completely losing it and walking up to the man. I had no control over my actions…. I was just going. I wanted to stop but I just couldn't…. I swear that it wasn't even me making my legs move; my body just moved.

"Wha- d-don't come any closer or else I'll-" he didn't get a chance to finish before I punched him swiftly across the face and sent him flying into a wall, hearing it crack and crumble. Izaya was on the floor now and I leaned down to untie him when the one with the steel pipe came up behind me again and got ready to strike.

I quickly spun around and caught it with one hand, feeling a sick sort of smile spread across my face. He looked at me in horror as I bent it in half like it a tooth pick and threw it aside. Next I grabbed him by his neck, squeezing tightly as he gasped and coughed. My smile grew just to see him squirm and I could almost feel him take his last breath before his neck snapped and I dropped him.

"Who's next?... This is fun…." I growled and they looked like they were going to wet their pants. "Y-You… D-Damn it!" Another one darted at me as I grabbed his punch and twisted his arm behind his back. He screamed in pain as I heard the bones in his arm break, dropping to his knees and I leaned down more.

"You're in pain right? Want me to put you out of your misery?... heh." I smirked evilly and stepped in his back, putting intense pressure on his arm as I held it. "N-No! Don't please?" he shrieked and I laughed, "What? You think I'm just gunna let you get away with-" I stopped when heard Izaya scream my name and I turned around, dropping the man. The guy who I had knocked into a wall was back on his feet and had aimed the gun at my forehead, standing mere inches away from me.

"Go to hell!" He yelled and pulled the trigger. He shut his eyes tight when he fired the pistol and realized there was something pointing his gun up. He opened his eyes to see me standing there and holding the silver gun, directing it's path away from my head. My smirk grew even wider and I bent the gun back at him, almost daring him to pull the trigger to save himself the torture I was going to put him through.

He took a few steps back only to realize I had grabbed him by his shirt and raised my fist. "Say goodnight." I muttered and threw the first blow, punching him over and over. He has passed out and fell on the floor but I just kept punching, getting my hand more and more bloody each time.

"Sh-Shizu-chan…. That's enough stop…" Izaya muttered finally as the rest of the guys gave up and ran out the door while they could. I ignored him and continued, getting blood all over my clothes….

"S-Shizuo….. Stop… I mean it…" He repeated and looked at me with sorrowful eyes as I got more and more consumed in punching this guys face in.

"Stop! Shizuo!" he yelled finally and my eyes widened. I dropped the man and backed up, holding up my hands. "Wha… What th-the h-hell happened?..." I said in fear and looked around, seeing two dead guys from before who were, not too long ago, alive. My eyes got even bigger as I realized I had blood all over me and I could feel a lump in my throat.

"Y-You don't remember anything?..." Izaya questioned thoroughly as I untied him and wrapped him in a blanket, carrying him bridal style out the door and to my house. "Oi! Answer me damn it! You seriously don't remember anything Shizu-chan? How could you do so much damage and not remember?... And are we going to your house? Why?" I kept silent as we walked and it was pretty cold outside… I think I remember someone saying that the weather was supposed to be cold today. I must not have realized it on my way here because I was so mad… Speaking of which, Izaya had gone silent and I felt him start to shiver in my arms.

"To answer your question from before…. We're going to my house because it's saver there." I mumbled lifelessly and held him a little tighter to prevent him from freezing. He seemed to nod and burry his head into my chest, trying to get warmer. I could begin to see my breath as we walked and stopped, "Here…." I mumbled once more and had him stand for a moment as I took off my jacket and placed it around him and the blanket, attempting to make him warmer. I picked him back up and walked more, still seeing that we had a ways to go.

"Sh-Shizu-chan…. W-Wont you get cold?" He stuttered and I just kept looking forward. "No…. I don't get affected by the cold," I lied. He stared off into space more seeming to believe me and then went back to snuggling into me, closing his eyes and shivering more. The truth was that I was freezing and my vision had not improved since I got hit by that steel pipe…. My head was throbbing and I noticed a sharp pain go through my right shoulder suddenly, causing me to almost drop Izaya.

I huffed more as I finally reached my house, Izaya asleep and me about ready to fall over from exhaustion. My head was killing me and my vision was twice as bad now…. My shoulder had gotten worse too and I was so cold I couldn't feel my hands or feet, but Izaya was colder and he was my number one concern at the moment. I had to admit though that it was weird to be feeling so much pain but…. I don't really have time to question myself about it.

I went straight to the bathroom and filled up the bath with warm water, setting him down and taking the blanket off. He stirred slightly and then opened his eyes with a blank expression, "Shi…zu- chan?..." He questioned and looked around. "We-Were at y-your house al-already?..." He asked and I nodded, extending my hand towards him.

_I can't let him know how terrible I feel right now….He'll worry….. Just have to cover it up and I'll be fine… If I have enough strength left…_

"Yeah…. You fell asleep on our way here and you're going to take a bath okay?..." I said with a faint smile and he nodded, taking my hand and then flinching. "Sh-Shizu-chan y-your freezing!" He said in a worried tone as he tugged at my shirt, "Your c-coming in the bath too… g-got it?" he said as I shook my head.

"No…. I'm covered in blood… I'll get the water dirty… Besides I'm fine. I don't feel a thing." I lied again but he unbuttoned my shirt. "I do-don't care… y-y-your coming in too." He shivered once more and I sighed. "Alright alright…. Hang on…" I turned around and took off all of my clothes, slowly stepping into the water and wincing.

I only had one foot in the water and it felt like it was on fire… I took a deep breath and forced the pain out of the corner of my mind, getting all the way into the water and sitting down. I cried out and clenched the corners of the tub, bending them a little. "Sh-Shizu-chan? Are you okay?" He got up and wobbled over to me.

"Y-Yeah…. I'm f-fine…. I-I guess I was just colder than I thought…" I said through a pained smirk and he held my hand. "Told you so…" He smiled and I helped him in the water. He cried out as well, feeling his freezing limbs suddenly getting warmer and held my hand so tight I thought he could break it if he could. He sat on top of me and I placed my arms around his waist, feeling my body as well as his own get used to the water ever so slowly, but it was getting better.

I thought it was strange to be so close to him like this after everything that happened but for the first time in what seems like an eternity I felt… calm. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion sweep over me. Izaya saw that I had let my arms fall to his sides and my body stopped tensing. He turned around to look at me and I could almost tell he was smirking.

"You shouldn't fall asleep like this Shizu-chan… You'll catch a cold." He said sternly and ran his hand down my chest. I didn't react at all, just wanted to sleep….. I was so tired… I couldn't even talk back to him or open my eyes…. Just…. Sleep… As I drifted off I heard him make a scared yelp and shake my shoulders. He was saying something but I couldn't make it out… I just drifted off into a dreamless sleep, forgetting to act like I was fine… too late I guess.

_It's probably just my imagination right?... It's not that bad…._

I tossed and turned as I slept and I felt a familiar warmth lay next to me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Izaya lying beside me, holding my arm as if I were going to disappear. I was resting on my back with my head and shoulder bandaged which thoroughly confused me. I sat up painfully and winced as a sharp pain went through my entire body and I fell back into the bed.

Izaya had woken up because of this and sat up, looking like he was going to cry. "Shi…zuo?..." he mumbled and I looked at him with a puzzled face. "What?... what's wrong Iza-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he pounced on me and hugged me tightly, almost breaking down completely. "Shizuo!... Nuuh… I-I'm so happy! Shizuo….." he sniffed through soft tears and I pulled away from him.

"Huh?... I'm happy too but… what happened?" I asked still confused and wiped away some of his tears. "You d-don't remember?... A-After we got into the bath you passed out because of blood loss…. You had a bullet lodged in your shoulder and a severe head injury…. Th-They told me you probably weren't gunna to make it….." he sniffed more and trailed off.

It all came rushing back now…. I remembered the striking pain in my shoulder and my throbbing head… Did I actually get shot? When though…. I don't-… "Oi…. What all happened when I went berserk?..." I asked and tugged at his shirt. "O-Oh…. Well….. a lot of things happened but you didn't get hurt until that guy pulled a gun on you. When you grabbed it he pulled the trigger, the bullet must have hit your shoulder…. You didn't notice though and neither did I because I had my eyes shut… I-I thought he was actually gunna-….." he trailed off again and looked down, "You were out three weeks Shizuo…."

My eyes widened and I looked at him. "Wha-…. That's impossible….. Three weeks?..." I stuttered in disbelief and he looked at me with watery eyes. "Please….. D-Don't ever leave me again Shizuo!..." he said and hugged me tightly again. I wrapped my arms around him and told him it's going to be alright… trying to convince myself that too. He sniffed more and pulled away, but only to lean back in for a deep kiss that seemed to last forever.

I wrapped my tongue around his and explored every inch of his mouth, getting a small moan from him. I smirked slightly into the kiss and slid my hand down his back, causing him to shiver. "Sh-Shizu-cha- I-I mean… S-Shizuo….." He mumbled and blushed slightly. "May I?... Izaya-kun?..." I whispered in his ear and he shivered again. "Y-Yes… please.. Hurry Shizuo…." He whimpered and I nodded, but I wasn't going to make this fast…

I slid his jacket from his slim shoulders and breathed down his neck, sending him into a spiral of madness as he got impatient and pulled off his shirt. Next he went for my pants and pulled away the covers as he seemed to pull underwear and all down to my ankles. I blushed slightly as the cool air hit my semi-hard erection and Izaya smirked.

"Getting hard already?..." He said in a taunting tone and I laughed lightly.

"You're the one rushing things." I taunted back and he shot me a glare. "You'll see…." He smirked and leaned down, breathing hot air over my member and I shivered as he licked the head. I moaned at his touches as he nibbled all along my length. His smirk grew wider and he licked all along the underside, almost sending me over the edge as I fought the urge to cum.

"D-Don't tease me… I-Izaya…." I let out in irritation and bucked my hips slightly. He only laughed and grabbed my member roughly, causing a wave a pleasure to sweep over me and I let out another moan. Suddenly after what seemed like an eternity of teasing he took me all in his mouth and moved his head up and down slowly. He sucked and pulled, almost daring me to cum into his mouth.

He was going at an unbearable speed and I was beginning to get irritated, groaning in frustration and thrusting my member deeper into his mouth. I could tell he was surprised by this and almost choked as I released in his mouth, forcing Izaya to swallow all of it and then smirking once more.

"Oh my…. Shizu-chan is so aroused~" He said in delight as I grabbed him by his shoulders and flipped our positions. I leaned down and caught his lips, preventing him from saying anything else and he moaned lightly into the kiss. I let out a low growl from deep in my throat as his blush grew bigger, allowing me to slide my tongue into his mouth and claim every inch of it.

"Ahh…. S-Shizu-chan…. Please…" He mumbled as he broke away for air, "E-Enter me… Shizu-chan…." He pleaded desperately and tugged at my hair. I smirked as I spread his legs apart, taking one finger and sliding it into him slowly. He moaned loudly and the heat rose to his face, "M-More… Shizuo…." He panted and I blushed at him saying my actual name so sexily.

I nodded and added another after another until I had all four fingers in, sliding around with ease and rubbing on his prostate occasionally, getting sweet moans and shivers from him. "I-Izaya… I'm gunna put i-it in…." I said in a low tone and he nodded, begging me to hurry.

I lifted his legs up higher and positioned myself in front his entrance, sliding in effortlessly and getting another pleasure filled moan from him. He held onto my back as he dug his nails into it, hanging on as I moved in and out of his stretched hole. He seemed to feel better inside than before…. But that was probably because before, I was pissed.

"Ahh… nuuh-Shizu-chan…" He moaned and was fighting the urge to cum too early. To tell the truth, I could've come just moving into him, but I wanted us to release together. I was going at a pace that seemed torturously slow… It was driving me insane. I quickly flipped Izaya around to a better position and thrust into him faster, getting even more cries from him and I could feel him tense up around me.

"Sh-Shizuo… Ahh.. I-I'm going to cum…. Uhhn~" I smirked and reached for his throbbing member, caressing it lightly and urging him to do so. "I'm going to cum too… Let's do it together, Izaya-kun…" I huffed and he nodded. I thrust into him roughly a few more times before we both arched our backs and released, sweating and panting.

I pulled out of him gently and lay beside him as he reached for my jaw-line and kissed me passionately. I was a little surprised but quickly returned the kiss and then pulled away. "I love you Izaya…" I mumbled with a slight blush and he only smiled. "I know Shizu-chan… I love you too~" he said while hugging around my waist and drifting off to sleep. I laid there and looked up at the ceiling, thinking over everything now that I had a chance to.

_Out for three weeks huh? Geez… Hope Tom isn't mad… But, who on earth and the balls to do this to ME and think he could get away with it?_

I stopped and pondered over who it could be…. Thinking about anyone who might have a grudge THIS big against me. Then, I froze. Suddenly realizing and knowing exactly who it was.

_Ichiro Muraki….It was him… It had to be….because I-…_

Izaya interrupted me by shaking me and looking at me with concern. "Shizu-chan? Are you okay?" he questioned.

"You know who it was… who did this to me... Right?" I asked with dread and he nodded his head, looking away.

"Yeah… It was Ichiro Muraki. I still haven't caught him yet unfortunately because I've been taking care of you… but…. We'll catch him together okay?" He said trying to reassure me but I shook my head.

"No… I need to deal with this man alone…. Izaya, don't interfere with him anymore okay?" I asked and he looked dumbfounded.

"What? Are you crazy? I have pride too! Don't you think I have personal reasons for catching him now because he used me and did those things to me!" he said in frustration and I looked down.

"No… you see… You CANT deal with him…. I won't let you. He's my problem, not yours."

"Wha- Shizuo! Stop saying such stupid things! I'm helping whether you like it or not!"

"Izaya…. Just stop. Leave it alone."

"No! Why are you acting like this? Why can't I help!"

"I said leave it alone."

"No!"

"Izaya….. "

"Tell me why! Give me one good reason why!"

"God damn it I said leave it alone already Izaya!"

"Why!"

"Because he's my childhood friend and I ruined his life! There happy? I tried to forget about it… but…"

"How on earth did you ruin his life? Aren't you over exaggerating just a bit Shizu-"

"I killed his family. So don't try telling me….. that I'm over exaggerating…."

_There you go! Chapter 3^^ It felt like this one was a long one…. *sigh* My brain hurts XD _

_I'll be out with a chapter 4, so please keep updated^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Shizuo x Izaya

Izaya's POV-

_Last time~_

"_Tell me why! Give me one good reason why!"_

"_God damn it I said leave it alone already Izaya!"_

"_Why!"_

"_Because he's my childhood friend and I ruined his life! There happy? I tried to forget about it… but…"_

"_How on earth did you ruin his life? Aren't you over exaggerating just a bit Shizu-"_

"_I killed his family. So don't try telling me….. that I'm over exaggerating…." _

"What do you mean?..." I asked with a worried look as he took out a cigarette and lighter from the pocket of his pants that lay crumpled on the floor.

"I mean I ruined his life. What's there not to get…?" he mumbled and lit the cigarette, taking a large puff from it before exhaling a small cloud of smoke.

"I grew up with him…Kasuka and I would play outside with him when we were kids and I hung around him all the way until high school, because we ended up at different schools," he explained briefly and then continued.

"After three years of not speaking with him, I got a job working for Tom and that was when I finally got to see him again, but it wasn't the 'classic' best-friend meet up ad you might guess…His father was in some serious debt for a lot of things and I heard he was even in debt for Yokozawa. His wife, sister, and Ichiro lived with him….So when we knocked on his door Ichiro was the one to answer it and we got re-acquainted a little as Tom questioned his wife. She started flipping out and went rambling on and on about how it's our fault her husband was acting crazy. She looked like she was on the brink of insanity too. She ran screaming into the kitchen for her husband as he ran down the stairs, looking at us in fear…."

"_No! I don't have money for you! Get out!" he yelled and his wife came back into the living room with a knife. _

"_I won't let you mess up this family anymore than you already have!" she yelled and went after Tom. I got in the way and grabbed the knife, taking it away from her, but she struggled so much that she fell and went after the knife again. _

"_Drop it, or else I'll have to-" I was cut off by a loud BANG and realized it was a gun shot. I looked around until my eyes landed Ichiro's sister…She had been shot in the head by her father. Ichiro was just standing there with an expression full of pure fear. _

"_D-Dad?...Wh-What are you doing!" he yelled and ran over to his already dead sister. _

"_If we're going to die because of debts and the Yokozawa, where going to die together!" he shouted, aiming the gun at Ichiro. His eyes widened as his father was brutally punched into a wall by me. It was horrible; I still remember hearing his bones crack under the pressure. I just couldn't control myself…..I couldn't stand to see my best friend get killed right in of me and just watch. I remember his wife screaming and running over to him, putting her head to his chest. _

"_Y-You….You killed him! W-What are you?" she screamed in terror and I backed up a little. _

"_I-I…" My strength had done it again. I used it, only to have it hurt someone…_

"_I-I can't let you-" she ran at me again with the knife again and I dodged her, grabbing her as I put her in a choke hold._

_I….didn't even mean to use my strength this time…but I heard a faint snap and her body went limp. My eyes widened and I dropped her, shocked that I had killed yet another human being …..Ichiru was the only one left in the house and he looked shocked to the bone. _

"_H-How could this happen?..." he mumbled and then looked up at Tom and I. "Th-this wouldn't have happened…If you guys didn't come here just to collect money….My parents and sister wouldn't have died..I would've still had a family….." he breathed. "Get out! NEVER COME BACK!" he yelled as he stood up, tears streaming down his face._ _We both looked at each other hesitantly before leaving and we never spoke of it again_…"

"But….I guess that's changed now, huh?..." I looked at his pained expression and put my hand on his knee.

"Sh-Shizu-chan…I-It wasn't your faul-"

"No…It was. Ichiro was right….If we didn't come to collect his father's debt, then they wouldn't have done such drastic things. He would still have a family…Plus I KILLED his parents….."

"But Shizuo! That wasn't your fault! You couldn't control your strength!" he looked down and took another long drag of his cigarette, putting his head in hands.

"Heh….I guess that just makes me even more of a monster…Right?" he said sadly.

_I can't take this! _

"Shizuo Heiwajima! You listen, and you listen good you big dope! You CAN NOT blame yourself for this! It's not your fault! It's his parents fault! His father shot his own daughter, then he came at you and you defended yourself, same with his wife! If you think I'm going to let you mope around about this thing all by yourself, you're wrong! I refuse to let you go through this by yourself…So….I'm helping you whether you like it or not." I stated loud and clear and Shizuo blinked eyes wide.

"I-Izaya…" he suddenly embraced me in a tight hug, hanging his head over my shoulder.

"Uhhhh Shizu-chan..?...W-Whats wrong now?..." I said in worry, but he only hugged tighter.

"Thank you…Izaya…" he mumbled and I blushed slightly, trying to think of what to say.

"Y-yeah…F-for what exactly though…?" I stuttered as he only held me closer to him.

"You made feel not so guilty like before…Thank you…." If he hugged me any tighter I was sure I was going to break in half.

"O-Okay okay Shizu-chan… I get it, y-your happy… B-But could you let go now? I can't breathe…" I huffed and he released me, nodding his head.

"Sorry… It's just I've felt like this ever since it happened and this is the only time I haven't felt so guilty about it…"

"I know…. But now that your with me everything will be fine~" I said and hugged him with a smile.

"Hey so… how about a snack? Or Dinner? Since you know… we kind of skipped it." he laughed and I nodded, getting up and pulling on some underwear and pants.

"Off to the Kitchen we go~ hehe~" I smiled and that night we had BBQ chicken with a few sides. Shizuo of coarse had to have two frickin' glasses of milk but I guess that's Shizu-chan for you.

_A couple of weeks later Ichiro ended up getting caught for stealing computer data and the murders of his henchmen… even though Shizuo killed them we decided he didn't need to own up for that. Even if the police had solid evidence against Shizuo, they couldn't use it because he has a sort of 'immunity' when it comes to the law. His abnormal strength actually come in handy in this area so all he needs to say is, 'I can't control it, please forgive me?' and they let it slide, also because they can get messed up too if they piss Shizuo off so they just leave it alone._

_But… I can't help but wonder why Shizu-chan has been avoiding me. We've been together for a while now so it shouldn't be anything with our relationship but… What if it is?... What if I did something wrong? No… it can't be… Right?_

_He's been avoiding me for 3 weeks now. Every time I try to get together with him he says he has to work. Every time I text him he doesn't respond. Every time I see him walking on the sidewalk or crossing the street he goes the other way. What the hell is going on?_

I got onto my computer and searched through any information on him, anything that might be new. Credit card purchases, where he's been, medical history- ah… There it is_. He's been paying Shinra frequent visits for the past 3 weeks… almost every day._ I rested my chin on my desk and sighed deeply.

_What the fuck is going on Shizuo? Why are you avoiding me? For what crazy reason are you seeing that stupid doctor for anyway?_

I slumped down and spun around in my spinney chair, thinking things over before stopping abruptly and smirking. Time to go visit the loopy underground doctor and his sidekick- or rather- leader, Celty.

I grabbed my comfy fur jacket and headed out the door, always making sure to check my pockets for my switch blade and locking the door behind me; better safe than sorry. I walked from my house down to Ikebukuro, hoping to see Shizu-chan but failing. Arriving at Shinra's door, hoping to get some answers I knocked a few times and waited….and waited…..and waited.

I was about to pick the lock because I _really _didn't have the patience for this before Shinra answered the door out of breath with a surprised look on his face, like I could be the worst person to see right now. I squinted at him as he invited me in, taking a seat on his couch and looking at him intently.

"H-Hey Izaya, what brings you he-"

"Where's Shizu-chan?" I asked and he got a surprised yet readable look on his face and I answered for him again.

"There is a smell of cigarette smoke in here and I know you and Celty don't smoke those cancer sticks but Shizu-chan does. So…. Care to tell me why he's been visiting you so frequently?..." I said with a smirk and he was about to say something back to defend his friend but sighed and admitted defeat.

"I can't tell you why but there's a good reason he's been avoiding you Izaya. So just leave it alone." He waved his finger but I only smirked.

"Now… What kind of information broker would I be if I just left things alone?" I said innocently and he scowled at me.

"I'm not giving you any information on another client so you can just beat it if that's what you want." He said firmly and crossed his arms.

"Well are you sure about that? You wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear Celty… now would you?" his eyes widened and a dark aura came over him.

"I won't allow you to do anything to my Celty Izaya…"

"Then just tell me about Shizu-chan. I'm getting really irritated…" I really was at my breaking point and Shinra knew it. I haven't slept in about 3 days and I haven't eaten in 4. Walking over here produced a major headache and I did not want to spend any more time over here than I needed to. Shinra sighed and looked me over.

"This is really getting to you huh?... Surprising even for the great Izaya Orihara!~ he laughed and I looked away, too tired to snap back at him.

"Well… I know you won't let me help you so…. I guess it couldn't hurt…" he walked up to me and leaned down, whispering in my ear about the new mystery about Shizuo. At first I was a bit taken back. But then I just laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"Hahahahahahahaha theres no way! It's a mistake right? Hahaha~" I laughed more and clutched my sides, making Shinra look very displeased and stepping away.

"I'm serious Izaya. It's no laughing matter… and if you tell anyone about this I will personally make sure you don't get any with it." he warned and I nodded, still too amused to speak.

"But… I would continue to stay away from him until he comes to you. You don't know what he's thinking right now Izaya…"

"And you do?" I laughed and continued, "But… I won't tell anyone. I promise~" I mused and got up, walking out the door with that same smirk on my face.

_Haha, there's no way Shizu-chan has that~_

I thought about how Shinra told me not to go see Shizu-chan so, I might as well see him. I mean.. since when do I listen to what I'm told?

I decided I was tired of being avoided and was just going to accept the worst as I walked to visit him at his apartment. As I walked I began so feel dizzy, remembering I hadn't eaten anything… Or slept for a while. I strained my eyes to look around as I realized I was very close to his apartment, about a minute away. I willed my body to go forward and I eventually reached his door, panting and my vision blurring.

I couldn't find the strength to knock on his door so I just slumped against it and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, feeling like I was being carried and then a couple of irritated mumbles found their way to my ears. Before long I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the smells around me and realized I was in Shizu-chan's apartment. I could tell in an instant it was his apartment because of the familiar smell of cigarette smoke lingering around. I got up and went over to the fridge to get something to eat, and to my surprise, saw that his fridge was filled with milk._ Typical Shizu-chan and his overkill obsession for milk._

I looked around and noticed he wasn't here, not surprising though…. Heh… He's probably just waiting for me to leave. I wobbled and nearly toppled over as I lost my footing and hit my head on the cupboard, instantly feeling a small trail of blood trickle down my temple.

"Itaaaaiiii…." I whined and furrowed my brow. I held my head walking more carefully over to the closet where my jacket might be. Bingo. I grabbed it and slowly made my way over to the door, still holding my head.

_Fuck this hurts… I think it's either pretty deep or I need stitches. _I thought unhappily and grabbed the door knob only to have the door open suddenly in my face and see Shizu-chan standing there with a surprised look. The sudden force sent me toppling over on my ass and grumbling more, thinking bitterly about having to head over to Shinra's again.

"I-Izaya…" he questioned as I looked up at him, now holding my head with one hand and my ass with the other to try to soothe the pain.

"Uh… Hey Shizu-chan~ Don't mind me I was just-"

"What the hell do you think you doing? And what did you do to your head you idiot!" he yelled and my smile faded, replacing it with a startled frown as he picked me up and set me on the couch.

"Eh?... But I thought you-"

"Just shut up and let me see."

I sighed in irritation that he kept cutting me off but removed my hand and felt more blood trickle down.

"Haha you see… I was about to leave your kitchen when I stumbled suddenly and hit my head on the cupboard corner. It hurts~ Kiss it better Shizu-chan~" I whined and suddenly felt a warm yet cool feeling on my forehead. I looked up as Shizuo kissed it gently, sending a strange sensation through me, making me shiver.

"U-Uh… Shizu-chan I was kidding… You don't really have to-" I was cut off by Shizuo pulling away from my forehead and kissing me gently on the lips.

"You really are a pain in the ass, you know that flea?" Shizuo said pulling away from me yet again to walk off into another room.

My cheeks turned a light pink. "W-Well you aren't exactly a walk in the park either, you brute!" I blurted out, hating how pathetic I sounded.

Shizuo walked back into the room with a small-sized medicine kit. He grunted and sat next to me. "Shut up before I change my mind." he said cleaning my wound.

"Ow! Damn it Shizuo that hurts! Can't you be more gentle?" I whined.

Shizuo seemed to think that was funny. "Sorry, can't help it. I'm a brute remember?"

I gritted my teeth as I realized he had got me there. _Tch…Smartass…_ "Just hurry up, will you?"

Shizuo was almost done bandaging me up when I remembered what Shinra said. "Shizuo….Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked, finally turning serious.

Shizuo looked up. "What? I'm not allowed to have my alone time?"

"You expect me to believe you haven't talked to me in three weeks because you wanted some alone time?'"

"There. You can go home now." Shizuo stated, putting down the small medicine kit and ignoring my comment.

_I'm officially pissed! I mean who the HELL does he think he is? _

"So it IS true~" I teased.

Shizuo paled. "Unless what's true?" He growled.

"Shinra told me something very fascinating earlier…What was it..? Something about you having hyp-" Shizuo lunged at me.

"Say one more fucking word flea, and it'll be your last!" He yelled infuriated.

I smirked, "Oh yes! Now I remember! Hyper sexuality!~"

"Your fucking dead!" He growled, throwing a coffee maker at me.

"So it's true!~ Shizu-chan's just been horny!~" I teased letting the coffee maker fly past me and hit the wall, shattering into pieces. He growled again and walked up to me while blushing terribly.

"Shut u-up you asshole! I don't need you teasing me about this! It's not funny…" He mumbled as his anger began to slip away. I looked him up and down and sighed, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. I pushed him on the bed and straddled his waist while smirking.

"Let's have sex Shizu-chan~ I'll do all the work so just sit back and watch, ne?~" I mumbled into his neck and licked the sensitive flesh, earning a small moan in approval as he put his hands around my waist. He pressed my body against his and I blushed with wide eyes as I noticed he was already hard.

"W-Wow Shizu-chan…. I-I didn't think you'd give in so easily~" I said, trying to regain my composure and went back to working him over even more. I rose my arms up and pulled my shirt off, leaving my exposed chest out in the open and he took his chance, pulling me down and sucking on my hard nub while using his hand to play with the other.

"Wai- Sh-Shizu-chan…." I mumbled and let out a small moan. He flipped our positions and sat on top of me, pulling off his shirt as well.

"You started this Izaya, and I'm going to finish it weather you like it or not." Shizuo growled into my ear, letting his hands slip lower.

"Ahh! S-Shizu-c-chan I change my mind!" I stuttered, trying my best to push the protozoan off of me.

Shizuo smirked. "Your mine now Izaya." He purred, pulling my hands up and over my head. I heard him fumbling with his belt buckle as he tied my hands to the bed post with his belt.

"Nuhh….s-stop….." I whimpered, losing all my strength.

"Why? You look like you're enjoying this, flea." He teased, pulling off my pants and tossing it off the bed and to the side.

I inhaled sharply as Shizuo slid his hands into my boxers, gently stroking my erection. "Shizu-o p-please….I..Nahh!" I moaned helplessly, bucking my hips into Shizuo's hand. He pulled my boxers off slowly and tossed them to the floor along with my pants, taking care not to release his grip on my manhood.

He leaned down and licked my throbbing member causing me to arch my back, begging Shizuo to hurry up. "Tch..I don't think so…..I'm going to take my time with this..." He growled, pushing me back down with his right hand while barely stroking me with his left.

"H-hurry Shizuo…..I-I have work to do-AHH!" I lied and moaned as Shizuo suddenly put all of me in his mouth, his tongue teasing my slit.

"Beg for it Izaya." He growled, biting lightly into my flesh.

"A-Ahh… N-No-" I gasped as he sucked roughly on my member, already drawing out some pre-cum.

"I'd be careful if I were you, wouldn't wanna piss me off would you?" He growled, taking me out of his mouth just to lick the underside of my manhood.

"G-Gah! S-Shizuo-nuhh…" I felt a slippery finger move into my entrance and abuse my small hole over and over again. "A-Ahh S-Shizu-chan…it h-hurts!~" I teased even though I knew it would only make things worse.

_Sorry guys XDDDD I didn't want to end it at a good part but I have some news…. Next chapter will be the end of it! I'm starting a different story that involves Shizaya and I don't really feel like writing two stories at once with the same characters :/ haha sorry! But I will sum things up in the next chapter and then it will be the end!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Shizuo x Izaya

Shizuo's POV-

_Fuck…. This is too much…. I know I wanted to torture him with pleasure but… I really can't take this shit anymore! I want to fuck him so badly…._

"A-Ahh S-Shizu-chan…it h-hurts!~" he teased even though it just made things worse for him.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" I growled, pulling roughly out of him.

"S-So!" He hissed underneath his breath and looked away. I glared at him for a second before pulling his face back around to look at me.

"No. You don't get to hide your face this time." I teased. He blushed and tried to hide his face better, cursing under his breath.

"You're blushing? Even though the last time we had sex you were all like 'Oh~ Shizuo~ Enter me~?'" I teased more.

"F-fuck you…" he hissed.

"Are you really in the position to insult me?" I warned, thrusting roughly inside him with the same finger as before.

"A-ahhh!...S-Shizuo..S-stop…Please.." he begged, trying to reach at my hand but stopped suddenly and moaned as I pushed deeper. I added one more finger and curled them inside of him and he couldn't help but moan again as I repeatedly hit his prostate over and over again. Seeing the flea like this was too much… I could fuck him right now if I wanted to… and I REALLY want to but… It's my turn to play this time.

"Nuhhh! S-Shizuo I'm….I'm gonna-" I cut him off by suddenly adding a third finger, completely filling him up. He was almost at his limit, about to release when I smirked and pulled out of him completely. I earned a disappointed whine out of him as he looked at me, his eyes filled with lust.

"S-Shizuo…" he panted, "W-Why did you stop….?" he frowned.

"Because I'm not letting you cum right away before I even start… I want to savor this, Iza-chan~" I said in an Izaya-like tone and leaned down, nibbling on his ear.

"B-but Shizu-chan….y-you can't just keep t-teasing me…That's n-not fair!" he stuttered, looking over towards the wall.

"I can't?" I questioned. Using only one finger this time, I started gently going and out of him at a torturously slow pace. "Says the person who wanted me to stop~"

"Nuhhhhh Shizuo!" he moaned, "I-I've had e-enough preparation a-already…."

"No, I actually like seeing you like this, you're so cute." I stated bluntly, lightly caressing his painfully hard erection.

"Ahh! S-stop that…I can't….t-take it!" he huffed, roughly pushing away my hand, starting to rub himself at a fast pace. "Nuhh!"

I blushed at the sight I had created. _H-He's masturbating in front of me?... Oh god…_

I bit my lip to try and hold myself back from pouncing on him as he continued to rub himself. He moaned lightly and I could feel my pants get tighter just from watching him… _Fuck… he's so hot….M-Maybe I could j-just- No! I-I can hold out a l-little while longer…._

"Oh? That's so bold of you… You're acting so differently from last time… something wrong?" I said and tried to regain my composure, taking his hands away from his member.

"Sh-Shizu-ch-channn…. J-Just leave me a-alone…. L-Let me do it…" he whined but I kept his hands away from his painful lower region and he glared at me.

"Tell me… " I asked sincerely and he looked down, blushing terribly.

"L-Last time… I-I was just caught up in the m-moment… I-I didn't really know wh-what I was doing…. A-And this time… I-I didn't think you w-would actually follow my p-plan to have s-sex… since you n-never go by my plans…"he admitted shamefully and I laughed, letting go of his hands and holding my sides. He looked at me strangely and scowled as I continued to laugh.

"Wh-What ?"he questioned nervously.

"It's just funny how much you hate not getting your way! You're like a child!" I laughed out.

"Shut up! It's not my fault you're so unpredictable!" he sighed, completely frustrated.

I could tell his erection was getting more and more painful by the minute and he was beginning to get restless. I watched as he slowly slid his hand down to his lower region, beginning at slightly slower pace than last time.

_Shit! Not this again!_

"You just don't give up, do you?" I laughed, pulling his hands away from there and tying them to the bed post with some foreign material. I gave out a small sigh of relief as he fidgeted around and I tried to get control over my mind which was just screaming 'FUCK HIM ALREADY!'

"I told you I'm not letting you cum until I say. You're purposely disobeying me, so now you're being punished." I stated with a slight smirk and he whined.

"Sh-Shizuo! P-please…I'll be good….just p-please fuck me….o-or at least let me relieve myself…" he blurted, tears starting to form. I bit my lip again and tied his feet to the end of the bed.

"P-please…?" He asked seductively, gridding his hips into my rather hard crotch.

_F-Fuck…. I'm starting to lose it…._

"T-tch….Fine….I'll shorten your punishment a bit….but I don't plan on letting you completely get your way." I said pushing his hips back to the bed.

"Nuhhh…ahh..hurry and d-do something already! I-I can't take much more of this!" he panted and clawed at the bindings for his hands.

_God I can't take this anymore! He's even begging for it now… I'm so turned on I feel like I'M the one being punished…_

"You'll get what you want soon enough, Izaya." I stated, my gaze completely overtaken in lust. I then pulled off my shirt and pants, working on my boxers.

"Sh-Shizu-chan? W-Would y-you untie my feet? Th-They hurt….." he asked and I nodded, getting harder as I slipped off my boxers and felt the cool air hit my erection.

_So much for his punishment I guess…._

As soon as I untied his feet though, he smirked weakly and rose up, pulling me down with him and flipping our positions.

"Wh-What the hell? H-How'd you-"

"You d-didn't tie my hands tight e-enough Sh-Shizu-chan~" he said happily and slid down, suddenly taking my member in his mouth and sucking roughly.

"A-Ahhh! Iz-Izaya… Wh-What are y-you- Uhhhnn…" I moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue all around my hardened member. He took my length in his hand and pumped it up and down while nibbling on the tip, sending me into a spiral of pleasure.

"Time to return the favor, Shizu-chan~" He smirked and took all of me into his mouth. I gripped the bed sheets and moaned as he continued tugging and pushing me over the edge. Then, he suddenly deep throated me and I gasped at the sensations racking my body in ecstasy. I couldn't take anymore and I got ready to cum as Izaya did a few more sucks. I moaned and released, but he pulled away suddenly, not allowing me to ride out my climax at all… It was almost non-existent but I still released; only for my length to get hard once again.

"Izzzzaaayyyyaa…" I growled. I felt unsatisfied and very aroused still… "You did that on purpose… Louse…" I hissed and his smirk widened.

"Yup~ Like the taste of your own medicine, Shizu-chan?" He said and put extra emphasis on the 'chan' and I growled again.

"You're in for it flea." I flipped him over on his back again and raised up his legs, feeling him tense slightly.

"Oh, please punish me so severely I can't stand, Shizu-chan~" He said seductively and ran his hand down my chest. I positioned myself up by his entrance and felt him quiver underneath me as I brushed by his small hole.

"You're too damn sexy for your own good…. You know that?" I sighed and laughed a little.

"Only for you Shizuo…" He whispered and pulled me down into a heated kiss. I returned it right away and couldn't help but slide my tongue into his smooth mouth. He opened his mouth and moaned lightly into the kiss. I smirked suddenly and shoved my aching member into him and he gasped, grabbing my back and moaning loudly this time, feeling Izaya's tight walls clamp down around me.

"Fuck I-Izaya." I moaned trying to adjust to the sudden warmth.

"O-Oh-nuhh… Shizuo… M-Move…" he pleaded and I didn't hesitate to obey him. I thrust into him all the way to my base before pulling out again, keeping that same rhythm. He gave out a pleasure filled moan each time I pounded into him and I could feel the coil in my abdomen tighten as I got closer to cuming.

"A-Ahhh… Sh-Shizuo…. H-Harder-nuhhh… I-I'm so c-close-uhhnn…" He breathed and I nodded. Heated sweat started to coat our bodies as we grew closer and closer to reaching our peaks. I moved faster and harder towards his sweet spot, watching him as he arched his back, releasing onto his stomach and moaning my name. I could feel his insides contract around me and I did one final thrust before I spilled my seeds into him, filling him up completely.

"Sh-Shizu-chan..?" Izaya moaned still feeling the effects of his orgasm.

"You must be stupid if you think I'm going to let you off the hook so easily." I moaned feeling my member hardening again inside of him.

"Tch.." Izaya responded, closing his legs shut.

I gave out a low hiss and forced his legs open, "That wasn't smart Izaya." I groaned in pain, placing my mouth on his painfully throbbing member.

"Ahann!" He moaned out in ecstasy.

"P-please forg-give me." He begged as I blew heated breaths on his manhood and gave a particularly hard thrust.

"No way…not this time Izaya….your too cute like this." I cooed.

"NuuuHHH! Please S-Shizuo! I-I'm sorry!" He moaned out as I lightly caress his slit with the tip of my tongue.

"P-Please Shizuo…..s-suck me d-dry!" He begged bucking his hips, causing his member to slide into my mouth. I smirked and roughly pushed his hips down with my left hand.

I smirked as I noticed pre-cum coating his manhood. "Ride me Izaya, and I'll show mercy." I smirked.

"W-What? N-No way i-in h-hell!" He protested as I brutally picked up the pace and slammed into his prostate over and over again.

"…Izaya…" I purred watching as his cock throbbed painfully at my voice. "I'll stop." And with that I completely stopped slowly starting to pull out-

"WAIT! S-Shizu-chan…I-I'll do it!" He cried desperately.

He gently pushed me away and I nodded my head, gently and slowly pulling out of him. Izaya then faced the wall and had his backside towards me, letting the tip of my own twitching member probe at his tight hole.

"Izaya….You have to face me." I stated annoyed with the little flea's nonsense.

"W-What!...G-Gah…fine…" Izaya turned towards me and I couldn't help but notice how vulnerable he looked. Slightly swollen pink lips, silky smooth thighs, twitching pre-cum covered cock, a dark shade of red lightly dusting across his cheeks. I practically melted when he wrapped his legs against my waist and gave out a particularly loud moan as his milky white ass covered my hard member.

"I-Izaya…." I mewled, thrusting up into him.

"Nahh! S-Shizu-o." He panted slamming down hard against me.

"T-That's enough Izaya…P-pull out.." I groaned in pleasure, not honestly wanting him to stop.

Izaya hesitated for a moment, unsure if she listen to me or not, but finally gave in. "Nuhhh…W-Why?" Izaya panted.

I flipped our positions and placed my mouth over Izaya's throbbing cock, giving him the response he's been wanting all along.

"S-Shizuo…d-deeper.." Izaya moaned lolling his head to the right.

I was about to pull away again when Izaya sat up, causing me to nearly choke on him. Tears formed at the corners of my eyelids as Izaya starting roughly thrusting into my throat, holding me still by my hair.

"Nuuh sorry Shizu-chan, b-but I ne-need this.~" he moaned as pre-cum coated my throat.

I was right about to push him away when he roughly thrust into me a few more times, moaning my name and cuming heavily. I pushed Izaya back down and sucked him dry, letting him completely ride out his orgasm.

"S-Shizuo…" Izaya panted, relishing in his after-glow.

I sat up and licked my lips seductively, straddling his hips. "Yes?" I questioned.

"S-Shizuo….I-I love y-you…" He murmured.

I looked down at him for a moment, panting and sweat dripping down my face, before I towered over him and connected our lips. "I l-love you too Izaya." I murmured back against his lips.

"Haha that was fun, ne?" Izaya teased, gently panting himself.

I gave a playful growl before I gently kissed him on the lips again, only this time with such a gentle strength even I was surprised. Izaya moaned his approval and deepened the kiss, slipping his smooth tongue over my lips before biting down roughly on my top lip, gaining access into my mouth. Both of our tongue's battle for dominance as Izaya slipped his hands gracefully around my neck. I gently pushed him back, my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, and gently kissed him on the forehead before getting off of him and settling down beside him.

"So much for going to bed early." Izaya retorted.

"I didn't know you wanted to." I said with a smirk.

_Hey guys! This is the end! I know it's not as long as the others but I just wanted to leave it at this^^ My friend wrote most of it for me so applause to her ^w^ *claps and half drools* Thank you for those of you who read it and liked it and I'll be starting a new Shizaya soon^^ I'll be better, trust me^^_

_LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! :D_


End file.
